


To Build a Home

by hyunwoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, alternate universe - personal trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunwoo/pseuds/hyunwoo
Summary: "Hey," Hyunwoo whispers into Kihyun's ear one morning when it's raining and cold. "What are your thoughts on babies?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Uh, I had this idea out of nowhere and I thought why not?  
> I had so many feels when Kihyun and Hyunwoo were with the babies from Monsta X Ray S.1 and S.2 so yeah... That's how it ended.  
> Ps: I'm not going to go further on this, but notice that the boys all live in NY. I wanted to make this adoption a little more ''realistic'' and we all know how South Korea is with gay couples. I'm not a lawyer so some bureaucracy may not be placed correctly but I apologize in advance.  
> I hope you like it! It's just some fluffy to warm your hearts since winter is coming (I live in Brazil so it's hot here but whatever lol)
> 
> Find me at @favshowki if you want to talk!

"Hey," Hyunwoo whispers into Kihyun's ear one morning when it's raining and cold. "What are your thoughts on babies?"

"Babies what?" Kihyun whispers back, opening lazily one eye.

Hyunwoo shrugs, grinning. "Baby people," He says. "Or baby dogs, baby cats." His smile fades a little and his eyes get a lot more serious. "I was thinking mostly of baby people, a kid, I want to have one with you."

It's kind of a thing with Hyunwoo - crazy ideas in the middle of the night, early morning revelations before Kihyun's really awake. Changkyun says it would drive him insane, but Kihyun kind of loves it. The spontaneity, the surprise - it keeps him on his toes.         

"I don't know," Kihyun says with a sigh, stretching and rolling onto his back. "I always thought we'd have a puppet."

"Oh god, can you imagine?" Hyunwoo laughs, grinning big.

"A puppet with my pretty face? It would be heaven."

Hyunwoo laughs and laces his fingers with Kihyun's, squeezing softly. "We could do a puppy-themed room," he says quietly. "Puppy blankets, puppy wallpaper, puppy furniture."

"We'd match everything," Kihyun laughs. "So coordinated! So… Me.”

“I know you can picture it. We’d be great, you know? Don't lie." Hyunwoo says fondly.

Kihyun laughs and closes his eyes, and Hyunwoo lays his head on the pillow while Kihyun just listens, nodding and saying, "Yeah, yeah."

"And baths," Hyunwoo whispers, kissing Kihyun's cheek, "Can you imagine bathing a puppy?"

"Crazy?" Kihyun whispers, and he smiles.

"See, this is why a baby person would be preferable, I mean. Your brain cells are amazing; I'd like to pass those onto a baby person.”

“Preferably one with your lips," Kihyun added and looks up at Hyunwoo and watches him for a second. "That's kind of a big thing," he says softly. "A serious thing, I mean." He watches Hyunwoo for a minute. "A real baby person? With me?"

"A real one," Hyunwoo says, nodding. "With little fingers and tiny baby toes." He combs his fingers through Kihyun's hair, scratching softly, and Kihyun closes his eyes, thinking. This is a really serious matter. Hyunwoo is not asking for a puppy or a cat, he’s asking for a baby, a person, and Kihyun doesn’t know if he’s ready for that.

"Think about it, okay?" There's seriousness in Hyunwoo's voice, the type that Kihyun recognizes from his classes. When he opens his eyes, Hyunwoo's not looking at him, but he's watching the wall on the other side of the room, a faraway look in his eyes.

"How long have you been thinking about that?" Kihyun asks softly.

Hyunwoo shrugs. "Some time," he says. "Months, probably, at this point. I just really enjoy your face, I'd like to try to recreate that kind of beauty on a little tiny baby. I know they have this kind of technology today, combining our genes, you know." He looks at Kihyun and smiles a little hopelessly, and Kihyun stares at him. "Or we could just adopt a child, it’s no big deal for me. The thing is that I want to raise a child with you because I really love you," he whispers. "A little too much, I think, which is good for you. However, it makes me look like a stupid teenage girl in love." He looks down for a second, then back to Kihyun's face. "And I think we'd be good at it."

*

"They loved him," Kihyun says, taking the mug of coffee from Minhyuk's hands. "The receptionist, the adoption agent, everybody loved him."

"Of course they did, he’s Son Hyunwoo," Changkyun says, sitting next to Jooheon and handing him a mug of fresh coffee. Their fingers brush as Jooheon takes the mug and Kihyun's pretty sure he sees sparks when they look at each other. Jooheon smiles and looks down at his cup, and when Changkyun looks back up at Kihyun, his cheeks are flushed.

"So what'd they said?" Jooheon asks, sipping her coffee calmly. "Did they move you guys to the top of her list?"

Kihyun laughs, shaking his head. "They said they'd be in touch," he says as his cell phone vibrates in his pocket. He sets his mug on the coffee table and pulls his phone out, flips it open. "But, I mean, that's what they always say, right? They'll always be in touch, whatever." There's a new text message from Hyunwoo - the fifty in fifteen minutes - and Kihyun opens it, rolling his eyes even before he reads what it says.

 _“omg Kihyun kids clothes r so cute w8 til u see ‘em“_ Kihyun reads out loud and at that point, he regrets ever marrying Hyunwoo. With whom did he learn typing like that, teenage girls? “He's at Target. He was supposed to be working out.”

Kihyun texts back sure _ok baby_ and slips his phone back into his pocket. "Do you think we're ready for that?"

Changkyun rolls his eyes. "You mean, if you, Son Kihyun, the famous celebrity wedding planner, and Son Hyunwoo, the personal trainer of the stars, are ready for a little, tiny perfect kid?" he says, pressing his hand to his chest in mock, and Jooheon laughs and ducks his head. "I would say all signs point to yes, but, you know. If you want me to grab the Magic 8-ball, I will."

Kihyun crossed his arms and shakes his head. "I hate you," he says, "I hate you all. I'm serious. Who would take care of the baby when we're on the rush?"

"I think," Jooheon says as he slides down off his chair and squeezes himself closer to Changkyun.

They keep quiet for a while and suddenly, Changkyun and Jooheon, the most awkward and yet one of the prettiest couples he knows, start kissing. Changkyun sighs petulantly and pushes his boyfriend away, saying that they have guests in their living room. Jooheon pouts but then breaks into a goofy smile, and Changkyun’s whole face just melts into a smile.

They forget Kihyun is in the room for a minute, maybe two, and then Kihyun clears his throat and says, "You think...?"

Changkyun just laughs, adjusting his glasses and sipping his tea.

Jooheon looks at Kihyun like he just walked into the room. "I think… What?" He looks at Changkyun, frowning a little. "What do I think?"

"He thinks we will make excellent uncles," Changkyun says, smiling softly. "Because of his fantastic experience with children when he was working the circus as a  _clown_."

"Right," Jooheon says, grinning, "Right, and also because of Changkyun’s fantastic experience with kiddos when he plays League of Legends. He has a great team with some eleven-year-old boys."

“What?” Kihyun asks, his brows furrowing.

"If I were you, I'd keep your son at least ten miles away from Jooheon, he's kinda... Clumsy sometimes," Changkyun says, jokingly.

Jooheon punches Changkyun hard in the arm, and Changkyun laughs and winces, rubbing his bicep.

"It's sad that your hypothetical kid will only have one uncle," Changkyun says, shaking his head. "Because I'm being forced to kill his other uncle, and that breaks my heart."

"Your heart is cold and dead, Lim Changkyun, you probably don't even have a heart," Jooheon whispers, and the elder punches him again in the arm. The bell rings and Jooheon run to open it, Hyunwoo walking into the room, juggling a Starbucks cup and way, way too many shopping bags for a running.

Hyunwoo breaks into a grin, his cheeks pink from the cold. "So listen," he says, "Just out of curiosity, how early is too early for shopping?" He walks over to Kihyun and hands him the empty cup of Vanilla Latte, leaning over to kiss his lips.

"Curiosity, like, you forgot to work out?" Kihyun asks, looking up at Hyunwoo and throwing the empty cup in the garbage. "Or like, you're genuinely curious?"

"Like... Like, okay, I did forget to exercise, but you didn't really remind me until right now," Hyunwoo says, wincing a little. "But, I mean, obviously I wouldn't actually buy anything--"

"Oh my god!" Kihyun hears Jooheon's voice and rustling plastic, and he looks over at the couch; Changkyun is holding two little t-shirts, two of the cutest and tiny t-shirts Kihyun has ever seen, and Jooheon is holding a little pair of light yellow sneakers, and Hyunwoo looks at Kihyun and bites his lip, smiling.

Kihyun looks up at Hyunwoo again. "You really bought these?"

Hyunwoo grins and sits beside Kihyun, putting both hands on Kihyun's knees. "Kids clothes," he says in a hushed voice, "Little ones. Little t-shirts for miniature people who can't really walk straight and that talk funny. But Kihyun, I'm so smitten," He leans up and kisses Kihyun, quick, and Kihyun still gets the twinge in his stomach and he feels himself blushing. "I love you," Hyunwoo whispers, reaching up and brushing his fingertips over Kihyun's bottom lip. “It’d be heaven if the kid had your perfect features.”

Kihyun bites his lip and looks down, frowning. "I thought we decided on adoption," he says softly. "You- We talked about the options."

"Almost to death," Hyunwoo nods, gently pulling Kihyun's chin up. "I know."

"You did not buy a complete collection of Rilakkuma kid-sized hoodies, Hyunwoo," Changkyun says, and Kihyun just cannot smile. He can't.

"I did," Hyunwoo says, his eyes locked on Kihyun's, and he smiles. "They also had socks and a backpack for girls but I didn't buy it because I thought it would be too much. Besides, we still don't know if it will be a boy or a girl, we didn't really specify the gender we wanted."

"We're helping a kid who needs help," Kihyun says quietly. "We're going to help one who needs us."

Hyunwoo smiles and nods, kisses Kihyun again. "I know," he says. "That's what makes this so exciting, Kihyun. I've already got you all to myself, so it will be another person to come back home o." He rubs his thumb over Kihyun's chin. "That's what makes it all worth it."

 

*

The adoption agent called a few weeks later with a few details of their kid and his parents. They find out the basics – the kid is four years old, the parents died in a plane crash when he was 8 months and his grandparents couldn’t afford to raise the kid because of money issues. They opted to put the child up for adoption. The agent is ninety-five percent sure it's a boy, but before their agent can tell them for sure, Hyunwoo insists that he wants it to be a surprise.

Kihyun stares at him and Hyunwoo looks back and shrugs. "I like being surprised," he says, and their agent smiles and tells them it's perfectly normal to want to be surprised, that they can be surprised if they want to be. She tucks the papers back into her folder and takes out a small manila envelope.

"Those are the pictures," she says, looking back and forth between them.

"Pictures of what?" Kihyun asks; she smiles.

"Of the parents, the grandmother wants you to keep them, for later explanations," she says. “She was sad for the choice they’ve made, but they’re too old to take care of children and the money is a real issue for them so they had no options left." The agent sets the envelope on the desk and slides it over; Kihyun stares at it and doesn't say anything. “Kids look-alike their parents, this may give you some idea.”

“Thank you,” Hyunwoo whispers, touching Kihyun's knee and reaching for the envelope. He smiles at the agent. "Is there any possibility of, I mean, can we keep in touch with his family? It’s not fair to us to not let them participate in the kid’s life. You said they can’t raise the kid because of money issues, I’m sure it was not their first choice to put the kid on adoption. Is there any legal trouble if we do it?" And Kihyun thinks that this is Hyunwoo being Hyunwoo, being a kind and a good man that he can’t hold the little smile dancing on his lips.

“Of course not, this is what we call an open adoption – When the child still has contact with the family. And of course you can do it, I’m sure they’ll be glad for it.” She smiles and writes something on her papers. They stand up and shake hands, nodding. “Goodbye, Mr. Son. Mr. Son.”

*

Hyunwoo is silent the whole walk back to the parking lot, and he gets on the passenger’s side and looks over at Kihyun. He hands him the envelope.

"What're you thinking?" Kihyun asks as Hyunwoo hands him the envelope.

"What if we can tell by the picture if it's a boy or a girl? If the baby is blonde or ginger or has curly black hair? If they’re blond and blue-eyed girl or a baby boy with green eyes?" Hyunwoo questions. "What if we see the pictures of them and it's like, painfully obvious? I wanted a surprise."

Kihyun smiles softly, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"We should take it to Jooheon and Changkyun," He says after a minute. "Let them look at it first and see what they think.” He smiles. again.“But Hyunwoo, I’m sure it will be okay if the baby is blond, black or ginger. It’ll be perfect either way.”

Hyunwoo nods because an impartial third party is a pretty, pretty solid idea. When they all sit down in Changkyun and Jooheon's living room, they take the pictures out, Jooheon gets all teary and Changkyun is suddenly deadly serious. Hyunwoo grabs Kihyun's arm and digs his fingers into his bicep. 

"Oh," Kihyun whispers, and he clears his throat. "Um, guys?"

Jooheon smiles, kind, kind eyes and looks up, Changkyun caressing his hand, still looking at the pictures. "Sorry," Jooheon says quietly. "What?"

"Is it obvious?" Hyunwoo asks quickly. "Is it--?"

Hyunwoo holds his breath when Changkyun looks up at him with bright eyes, and he smiles a little and rolls his eyes. "All I’m sure is that your baby is going to be pretty," he says, and he holds the pictures out. "I mean, look at the parents, they’re great."

Hyunwoo takes the pictures from his hand and Kihyun leans over, and they're sort of disappointed, a little.

“Oh, it’s not that obvious, I mean, I can’t picture the face only from looking at this,” Hyunwoo says after looking at the photo.

The couple is Asian and they’re surprised at first. The kid will probably be Asian too, and it’s so accurate that it’s barely ridiculous. The couple is on their 30’s, they look happy and healthy. The woman is beautiful, soft brown hair cascading down her shoulders, soft and delicate features. The man is handsome too, strong jaw but a kind smile.

Kihyun looks up at Jooheon. "Is that it?" he asks.

Jooheon laughs, softly, and moves to sit on the couch, next to Hyunwoo. “I’m almost sure it’s a boy,” He says, biting his bottom lip. “I don’t know why, but I got this feeling, you know.”

They look at the pictures for what feels like hours, and Kihyun keeps glancing at them during dinner, during dessert and when Changkyun makes them coffee. He can't stop looking at them, actually, and Hyunwoo notices it. He’s curious because Kihyun has been holding one of them, for a long time. "Is it creepy to put one of them attached to the fridge?" Kihyun asks as they're getting ready for bed, and Hyunwoo laughs around a mouthful of toothpaste.

*

When he gets to his office on Monday morning, Changkyun is sitting on the edge of Kihyun's desk. "Hm," Kihyun says, smiling. "Hey."

"Hi," Changkyun says, and he holds up a package wrapped in bright green wrapping paper, tied with lots of shiny green ribbon. "I have a gift for you."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Kihyun asks, walking over to his desk and putting his cell phone down. Changkyun hands him the package, and Kihyun turns it over in his hands. "Did you order that whole set of towering pieces? What about that set of baby’s breath and hydrangeas?."

"I did it before you came in. I already ordered the candle holders too, for that matter.," Changkyun says, grinning smugly. "Open it."

It's the picture he’s been looking, framed in a gorgeous dark wood frame, and Kihyun holds it and stares at it for a long time. Changkyun clears his throat softly and Kihyun looks up at him and smiles. "Changkyun," he says quietly. "How--"

Changkyun touches and squeezes his shoulder. "I just noticed," he says quietly and Kihyun remembers that he and his boyfriend are  _impossible_. "I'm really sneaky. I thought you could maybe use a picture, I don’t know, to give you inspiration." He reaches over and picks up a second package, this one smaller but wrapped in the same paper and tied with the same ribbon. "Give this to your husband."

"You know Hyunwoo doesn't really have a desk," Kihyun says, watching Changkyun as he stands up, smoothing his shirt.

"I know," Changkyun says, grinning. "It's a keychain, one of those engraved silver ones, it's old-fashionable and adorable." He smiles as he heads for the door. "I’m going to check the venue decoration now, but, let’s have dinner tonight. You and your perfect husband. Hoseok is in New York with Hyungwon and we I want to eat Italian food."

Kihyun nods. "Yeah. Okay."

Changkyun grins at Kihyun over his shoulder, pulling the door open. "See you in a bit."

 

*

 

Hyunwoo shows up at his office at lunchtime, grinning big and breathless. He smells like vanilla and he has powdered sugar on his lips. Kihyun looks up and laughs before he realizes it, and Hyunwoo stops halfway to his desk and looks down at himself, then back up at Kihyun. "What?"

"Did you eat donuts?" Kihyun asks, getting up and walking over to Hyunwoo. He reaches up and combs his fingers through Hyunwoo's hair and wipes the sugar off his lips with his thumb. "You look like you had donuts."

"Oh god, was it the sugar again?" Hyunwoo asks, reaching up and wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. "I have some free time until the next training. I figured you wouldn’t have eaten yet so I brought you lunch. It’s chicken sandwich."

Kihyun looks at the brown bag in his hand and then to Hyunwoo. “Why didn’t you bring me donuts too?" He asks, almost sobbing.  _Donuts_.

"I did,” Hyunwoo says. “But eat lunch first. There’s chicken, veggies, ranch dressing... And some other stuff I don't know. I was in a rush and I didn’t really pick."

It turns out to be pretty good, and Hyunwoo looks satisfied with himself when Kihyun tells him to remember him the name of the delicatessen so they could visit it again. "Oh, hey," Kihyun says halfway through lunch, and he reaches for the picture. "Look what I got today."

Hyunwoo's eyes widen when he sees the picture, and he smiles big at Kihyun. "Shut up," Kihyun says. "I forgot all about that, Changkyun gave me this morning.”

Hyunwoo raises his eyebrows and shifts a little in his seat. Kihyun fishes the gift Changkyun gave him earlier and puts it on the table.  

“It’s for you,” He says, pushing the little package closer to their owner.

Hyunwoo unwraps it and it's beautiful, there are words engraved with thin, delicate lines into a thin and delicate silver slab. Kihyun takes it his hand and there's an engraving on the back. Kihyun rubs his thumb over it and smiles.

"How amazing is it?" Hyunwoo asks, excited.

Kihyun laughs. "Very much," he says, handing Hyunwoo's keychain back.

"Hey, we're having dinner with the boys tonight. Hoseok and Hyungwon ae here in New York. You going, right?”

“Yes," he answers. "Italian food,” Kihyun adds and smiles because it’s self-explanatory, Hyunwoo knows he loves Italian food.

 

*

 

“Can we just not go?” Kihyun asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"No," Hyunwoo says, and he grabs Kihyun's wrist. "I don't remember if I told you before, but Hoseok is here. He came all the way from Korea to see us. I mean, not only  _us_ because he has a boyfriend, that happens to be a model and it’s New York Fashion Week, but come on." He kisses Kihyun on the lips softly; “It’s Italian food, Kihyun, please," Hyunwoo whispers, nuzzling the skin behind Kihyun's ear with his nose, "I'd like you to go shower, get dressed nice and then dinner with us."

"You're so weird," Kihyun whispers, but his voice is shaking. Hyunwoo rubs the inside of his wrist with his thumb. "Seriously, it’s just food, no big deal."

Hyunwoo won't stop smiling, and when Kihyun looks at him, he looks away. Kihyun feels like he's maybe missing something important.

He realizes what he's missing after they get to the dining room and Changkyun is sitting on the table, smiling so big that Kihyun gets all anxious for a second, because the only time he smiles like that is when something is really, really wrong. Or when he’s lying. Or both.

"Hey," he says, and Changkyun grins right at him, and Kihyun knows right away that  _something_ is different.

"Hi," Changkyun says. "I'm getting married."

*

Kihyun threatens to not speak to Jooheon or Changkyun - and Hyunwoo, by association - for weeks, but then Changkyun hugs him around the neck and ruffles his hair.

"First of all, your secret-keeping skills kind of blow," Changkyun says, glancing at Hyunwoo. "And second of all, Hyunwoo only knew because I accidentally told him. So don't blame him."

Kihyun clenches his jaw and refuses to respond to Changkyun's cuddling, but then Changkyun rests his head on Kihyun's shoulder and curls his hand around the side of Kihyun's neck and sighs.

"And the third of all," he says, quieter, "But this is probably the most important part, I'm engaged, you should be happy for me."

Jooheon is watching them, biting his lip and waiting, and Kihyun exhales and rests his cheek on his palm. "We want your baby to have lots of families," Changkyun says. "And we figured it'd make sense, you know, 'cause like, we've been together since forever and stuff."

"And we have a ring," Jooheon says, grinning. "I bought us rings." Hyunwoo reaches over and takes his hand and looks at it, whistles softly. "I mean, no diamonds because well, it’s not our style," Jooheon says, shrugging and grinning at Changkyun, "But it's Aquamarine and it fits us well. They’re very nice rings."

"So there's a ring," Changkyun says, grinning back, "And it'll be easier this way, and that's obviously what really matters. Rings and convenience." Jooheon wrinkles his nose and winks at Changkyun. Changkyun blushes and leans his face on Kihyun's shoulder.

Hoseok and Hyungwon arrive late; Hyungwon had a shooting across town and the traffic was  _unbelievable_ but as soon they know about the news, Hoseok is all smiles.

“We should make a toast!” Hoseok suggests with his white wine glass. The blond has Hyungwon beside him and he's hugging his thin shape protectively, his hand around his thin waist. Hyungwon smiles and makes a funny face, biting his lip shyly and smiling at the group. They don’t know the model that well because Hoseok and Hyungwon himself are always away, but the few times they met the man has been quite hilarious and the quartet considers him as friends as Hoseok.

"You got Kyun a ring?" Hoseok says incredulous, and Changkyun lifts his head and arches a brow at him.

"I didn't remember to ask for your blessing, Daddy," Changkyun says, in his usual mocking tone. Changkyun laughs and then grins at him. "But I figured that you know your soon well. I’d have said yes, either way, right?"

"Of course you’d have," Hoseok nods, laughing. "You're a rebel after all."

"Kihyun," Changkyun calls, smiling. Kihyun looks at the younger and watches the table for a minute, the group is chatting excitedly. "You're going to be my best man," Changkyun whispers. "There aren’t churches nor catholic vows, but we’ll be signing papers and throwing a party to celebrate. Jooheon says he wants it with tons of flowers and lights and candles,” He says and Kihyun thinks that he just  _can’t_ picture Jooheon being romantic and sweet like that. Jooheon is the definition of  _swag_ , not tradition. “He wants it conventional, beautiful and tacky." Kihyun looks at Jooheon, who's showing Hyungwon his new ring with a big smile.

"I think we might go to England," Changkyun continues, smiling. "For our honeymoon. He dreams of England since we met."

Kihyun laughs hugging Changkyun and looks at Hyunwoo and Jooheon who are still gossiping like teenage girls.

"I never saw you smiling like that. He must make you really happy." Kihyun whispers and Changkyun nods.

"Then you must make him too," he whispers back, eyes locked on Hyunwoo's figure.

 

*

 

The adoption agent calls them weeks later and asks them if they'd like to meet their baby's grandmother.

They agree to meet at a local coffee shop Hyunwoo likes to go to eat apple pies. Kim Ye-Jin, she presents herself, is an old and adorable lady. She is also South Korean,  _what a coincidence!_ , Kihyun says and then she tells that she moved to New York ten years ago with her only daughter and her husband. She sits across from them telling the couple why she’s putting her only grandson to adoption. She is married for years with her husband, but they’re too old and too broke and she knows they won’t live much longer. She tells them she thinks it’s for Jongwon’s best and Hyunwoo let out a gasp because they weren’t supposed to know if it was a boy or a girl but then he smiles and remembers when Jooheon said he could sense a boy coming. Ye-Jin doesn't cry but her eyes get bright and she pauses a few times while she's talking. She wants them to raise her grandson, she's determined to give him a loving family. Hyunwoo feels like she really  _knows_ what she’s doing and it's sad, but it's her best and last option. When they get to their car, in total silence, he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and tries not to cry.

Kihyun keeps himself busy in the dining room, scattered paper across the table while Hyunwoo locks himself in the bedroom for forty-five minutes, sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, trying to picture how their baby looks like. He falls asleep, hugging a pillow.

When Kihyun opens the door, Hyunwoo is still laying on the bed, his eyes closed. "Hi," Kihyun says softly, clearing his throat.

"Hi," Hyunwoo says, but he doesn't open his eyes.

"I like her," Kihyun says, sitting on the edge of the bed. He touches the back of Hyunwoo's hand, trailing his fingers up and down softly. "I really like her."

“She has a good heart.” Hyunwoo agrees, smiling.

Kihyun kisses his cheek and gets up. When he’s by the door, he turns and says, “Don’t feel guilty, we’re not taking him away from them, Hyunwoo. And I guess she liked us. She said she was glad for it, for the adoption, that we’re going to take care of her only grandson. We made it clear that they were welcome here anytime.”

“I know, it’s just... I don’t know. It’s not fair. His parents died in an accident and God, suddenly he’ll be here and we’ll be trying to replace his parents but we’re not them!” Hyunwoo said, almost angry. “I don’t know if I can do this anymore,” He finally admitted. “I’m scared. It’s not a pet, it’s a child.”

 _Parents._ Hyunwoo never thought that this word had a flavor, but now it does. It’s bitter, scary, terrifying and it brings a lot of mixed sensations. He can taste Kihyun’s fear as well, the thoughts rushing forward to fill the new space, the comparisons he’s already making between his childhood and what he can promise a child of his own. Or maybe it’s fear of failing, fear of admitting that he has no idea how to be a father.

“Hyunwoo, look at me,” Kihyun says sternly, pointing to himself.  “I’m in an established relationship with you, Mr. Son. We’re together for four years and come on, we didn’t really get along when we met, but our love made it work, didn’t it? So I know we’re prepared for this and we’re going to be the best parents ever.” Kihyun said, confident. “You’re the most incredible man I’ve ever met, the kindest and caring husband I could have got. Come on, we’re amazing! We came to U.S. because we got nothing to lose and look at us now... We’re happy together, successful and  _hot_. We can do it. Besides, we still have the boys, they will help us.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

 

*

Almost three months later, on a Friday morning, Kihyun is at a venue with Changkyun. He’s checking the white drapes that are hanging from the ceiling and if the glassware is rightly placed when his cell phone rings with a text message. He pulls his phone out as clicks into his message.

 _someone from the agency wants to meet us in an hour,_ Hyunwoo texts, and Kihyun's heart jumps up into his throat.  _can u come over?_

Kihyun walks over to the kitchen, looking for Changkyun that is running a checklist of the beverages with another guy. “Hey, Changkyun?”

"One second," Changkyun calls back, and Kihyun chews his bottom lip, waiting, and he taps his feet. Cassie, one of his co-workers, laughs and raises a brow.

"Are you alright? She asks, pausing what she’s doing and getting closer to him. “Did something go wrong with the glassware? I made sure they were impeccable when they came here.”

“No, no. Everything is perfect, I just need to talk to Changkyun,” He says, biting his lips. “It’s urgent, though. Can you finish checking the beverages for him, please?”

“Ah, sure,” She smiles and then goes to Changkyun. They change places and the younger looks confused as he walks in Kihyun’s direction.

"Thanks," Kihyun says, sighing. “For you know, having my back these days. I totally forgot about the garlands on the garden and you took care of them without question. I’m kind of out and this wedding is killing me. I don’t know why I’m so stressed.”

“It’s alright,” the younger smiles, fixing his spectacles. “I also fixed the candle holders that came in the wrong color two days ago. I figured you were stressed because you didn’t notice they came in silver when the whole decoration in is white and gold.”

"What?” Kihyun panics, widening his eyes.  _What if the items he checked were wrong? The wedding is in a day and everything is wrong…_

“Relax, I got your back,” Changkyun squeezed his shoulder. “This wedding is going to be a blast like every other we did. They will be talking about it for weeks and many other clients will come to us because of it. I’m not letting that bitch win your clients. Lee Minhyuk can choke on his poor taste.”

“Uh, I wanted to ask you to take care everything for a while because I’m kind of having a visit from the adoption agency now, a social worker," Kihyun says. "So I think I have to go."

Changkyun looks up. "Right now, right now?" He asks. "There's a social worker coming over right now?"

Kihyun nods, shaking.

“Is it your final interview, isn't it?" He asks.

"Uh. Yeah." Kihyun replies, bringing his hand to his nape.

Changkyun is pushing him towards the door before he can really process anything and Kihyun fumbles for his car keys. "As soon as you know," Changkyun says, "As soon as you have any news, call me okay?"

Kihyun nods, looking at his friend. "Alright."

Changkyun stands there, and when Kihyun just keeps staring him back, he shoves Kihyun towards the parking lot.

"Just go!" He orders him. “Have a great interview!”

Kihyun gets home in record time and crashes into Hyunwoo at the front door. "Hi," he says, breathless.

"You didn't answer my text," Hyunwoo says as he straightens his shirt. "Were you busy? I had to postpone a class because of this. Thank God it was only Josh, he’s a good guy and understood my reasons."

Kihyun finally breathes.

“Changkyun is an excellent assistant, he’s taking care of everything for now.” He says, more like a mantra than a reply for Hyunwoo’s prior question.

"I’m sure he is." Hyunwoo half laughs.

  
*

Two weeks after the last interview, on a rainy Tuesday, Hyunwoo has the rest of the afternoon free and is grocery shopping while his husband is running up and down the town looking for peonies.  _Where the fuck am I going to find 80 bunches of peonies in 3 hours in the middle of fucking winter? Rich people are something else…._ Hyunwoo laughs at Kihyun’s messages as he fills the cart with vegetables and meat. When Kihyun’s schedules were looser, he had more time to cook for the couple, but now he’s buried in work and Hyunwoo is learning to cook for them. His safest bets are always some kind of protein with some garnishing with vegetables and rice. He’s happy because he has been doing a fairly decent job and Kihyun never complains about the flavors and textures. He’s planning the dinner menu when his cell phone starts ringing in his pocket. He immediately thinks it’s Kihyun, asking him to buy something he will surely forget, like his favorite mint tea or seasonings, but his eyes go wild as he reads the name on the screen.   

Not a minute later he’s calling Kihyun, his fingers fumbling with the buttons as he’s running to the line to pay for his groceries. “Ki?’” Hyunwoo asks as his husband answers, out of breath because he has been _literally_ running.  

“What?” Kihyun asks, impatiently. “Spit it out, Hyunwoo. I’m in a rush!”

"They want us to bring Jongwon home,” Hyunwoo says softly. “In an hour.”

Kihyun stays silent and Hyunwoo thinks the line went dead, but suddenly he hears some shuffling and Kihyun’s voice. 

“Meet you at home in ten.”

 

*

 

The experience, it turns out, is a huge, huge blur.

Kihyun, for what it's worth, does not pass out, but Hyunwoo almost does, going dizzy when he sees the boy walking towards their direction. He’s little, cute to death and he’s hugging a blue dinosaur and rubbing his sleepy eyes as he approaches them. Hyunwoo holds Kihyun’s hand, actually, squeezes it tightly and smiles, eyes shining brightly.

"He is perfect," Hyunwoo whispers and Kihyun can't look away from the little boy, can't take his eyes off him and he feels almost overwhelmed. He squeezes Hyunwoo’s hand back. "God, he's perfect. And he's ours. That's our baby boy, he's ours, Kihyun."

“Yeah, he’s ours,” Kihyun mutters, his heart pounding fast inside his chest. Then reality hits him right in the face and he manages to whisper, Hyunwoo’s fingers squeezed. “God, he’s ours, Hyunwoo.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end! I hope you enjoyed this nonsense fluff :)  
> While I was writing Hoseok's and Hyungwon's part, an idea came to my head. I've always wanted to write them as designer and model, so yeah, maybe I'm gonna do a sequel focused on them (but don't expect too much bc I tend to give up on things lol)  
> Hope you liked! Enjoy <3

“So this is your new home,” Hyunwoo says when they are in front of their apartment.

“It’s old,” The boys says quietly and Hyunwoo suspects it was just a thought he says out loud.

Kihyun and Hyunwoo had bought that apartment building because Kihyun always loved the New York style of architecture, the brown brick walls and visible stairs, and despite the old structure, they had done up the whole inside and it was sophisticated and modern. Jongwon doesn’t know that a place like that, in the heart of New York City is worth millions, so he just spoke his mind. Hyunwoo is laughing at Kihyun’s offended face and mumbles it’s just a kid, dear and then watches Jongwon’s head tilted up, big brown eyes wandering from the building to Hyunwoo’s and Kihyun’s face. He squeezes tightly the plush he is holding and then looks down, moving his feet awkwardly on the pavement.

“Well, the inside is pretty,” Kihyun answers, entering the building. “This place is old but is very well maintained. Everything inside is new. We have a big TV and a brand new PlayStation. Would you like to see?”

“We could play for a bit,” Hyunwoo adds, taking the boy by the hand as they reach the hall. “I always beat Kihyun at games, he’s really bad. I’m sure you’d beat him too.”

“Yeah?” Jongwon’s eyes go impossibly wide. He’s excited.

“Yeah, he’s really bad.” Hyunwoo laughs and Kihyun’s rolls his eyes. Hyunwoo elbows him on his ribs and makes a disapproving face. “Kihyun,”

“Yeah, let’s play!" Kihyun says and kisses Hyunwoo quickly on his right cheek. “C’mon, let’s go.”

“Ok,” Jongwon whispers, darting forwards. He slips into the elevator, eyes filled with wonder as he got a good look at the elevator buttons.

“You look like you are itching to press one,” Hyunwoo says, smiling. Jongwon agrees, nodding, but when he tries to reach it, he realizes that he’s too short to manage it. Hyunwoo smiles to himself and then bends down, scooping him up. “Here,” Hyunwoo says, holding Jongwon against his hip. “Press floor 3 for us, will you?”

Jongwon reaches out, pressing the button so carefully it looked like he thought the thing would break in a half. He pulled his hand back after, cuddling close, his cheek resting on Hyunwoo’s shoulder.

“The elevator in my old building doesn’t look like this.” Jongwon points out.

“Yep, that’s because our house has the coolest kind of buttons,” Kihyun says, wearing that particular snooty face Hyunwoo secretly loves.

The elevator opens and they walk Jongwon inside. The three of them get to the living room and after Hyunwoo places the kid on the ground, everything is quiet. Jongwon looks suspiciously at the furniture, poking a fluffy looking tuffet.

“So this is the living room, you can watch cartoons here and that table is where we eat. Kihyun also uses that table to work when he has a lot of things to do.” Hyunwoo explains, rustling Jongwon’s hair.

“I work a lot, so you’ll see me with a lot of work on this table,” Kihyun says, pointing to a glass table at the corner of the room. “Come on little guy, let’s see the rest of the house.” Kihyun offers, taking the boy by his hand. “But first, let’s get a snack. I bet you’re hungry.”

“Yeah...” Jongwon admitted, looking at his plush. “Jun is hungry too!”

“So let’s go,” Kihyun said, gesturing the long corridor. “I’m gonna make a sandwich for everyone! I’m hungry too.”

Hyunwoo smiled, knowing that Kihyun was weak and was already pampering the kid with food. They walked to the kitchen and he saw that Kihyun had set Jongwon down on the counter. Hyunwoo leaned his hips on the kitchen island to make sure the kid was balanced properly as he watched Kihyun rummaging the cupboards. He fished out bread, raspberry jam, and some chocolate chip cookies.

“You want a sandwich or some cookies?” Kihyun asked over his shoulder. “Dear, I know you just did the groceries, but we need more kid-friendly foods.”

“We’ll make a list later.” Hyunwoo agreed and then turned his body to Jongwon. “We should ask him what he likes to eat.”

“You’re right,” Kihyun agreed, spinning on his feet. “What do you like to eat, Jongwon?”

“Candies,” He says undoubtedly. “And burgers with French fries.”

“Well, I like that too.” Kihyun smiles genuinely. “But we can’t eat this every day, you know that? You need to eat a lot of fruits and vegetables too. What did your grandmother cook for you?”

“I like rice and chicken.” He says, reaching for the packet of cookies in Kihyun’s hands. They share some cookies, Jongwon placing one in his own mouth, chewing adorably. Then Jongwon fishes a cookie out of the plastic bag, raising his hand in Hyunwoo’s direction.

“You don’t like cookies?” He asks, offering the treat to Hyunwoo. “I wanna eat everything but I saved you this one!”

Hyunwoo bends down and opens his mouth, watching as Jongwon is giggling while putting the cookie in his mouth. Hyunwoo is melting in adoration at this point, and all he has in his mind is that adopting Jongwon was the second best thing that ever happened in his life. Kihyun, of course, was the first.

“Can I ask you something?” The boy suddenly asks and Kihyun notices a sudden flush on his cheeks.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“You like boys?” The question hits Kihyun right to the core and he almost chokes on his own spit. “I mean, you’re boys married to each other...”

“Hm, yeah.” Kihyun tries to cut him off, he’s embarrassed, no way on Earth he was prepared to this kind of question.

Hyunwoo notices how Kihyun is embarrassed and comes in to save the day. “Well, we love each other very much and we decided to marry like every couple does. When people love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together, they marry. I love Kihyun and he loves me, so we married.” He says simply, smiling softly.

“It's funny having two daddies,” Jongwon says sincerely, smiling. "I like it."

Kihyun also smiles, relieved. "That's very good, that's perfect."

 

*

 

Nearly a three months passed by and it was a quiet Saturday. Hyunwoo was working and Jongwon and Kihyun were together in the living room. Kihyun was doing a lot of this, home office, running things from home on weekends. His eyes scanned expertly through an endless checklist while Jongwon was drawing quietly in front of him. Kihyun smiled at how Jongwon and Hyunwoo were look-alikes. Both were pretty shy and adorably awkward.

Jongwon's new favorite art subject was Kihyun. Kihyun now had dozens of drawings hung in the fridge and he wasn't even sorry. It was kind of cute, he hated to admit.

"Hey, everything's fine out there?" Kihyun asked, dropping the phone on his hand.

"Yeah," The boy answered, swallowing a piece of chocolate.

Kihyun shrugged. "You went quiet suddenly."

"I’m concentrated." The boy justified.

"Yeah? On what?"

"On this," Jongwon says and raises the sheet of paper he has been working on. "It's uncle Jooheon marrying uncle Changkyun. He's wearing this nice suit I saw him trying on some days ago when Dad took me with them to the store. Uncle Hyungwon came with us too because Dad said he was here for work and he was lonely. They were taking too long there so uncle Hyungwon took me to an ice cream shop. Papa, he let me choose the biggest ice cream, can you believe it?" Jongwon laughed and Kihyun's heart flipped a little because that was the first time Jongwon called him Papa. It was faster and more natural than he expected. With Hyunwoo was easier, Jongwon was like a koala with the elder anyway, and Kihyun was getting jealous. "When we came back, Dad said uncle Jooheon was like a bride wearing a white suit." He pointed to the paper and Jooheon was indeed wearing a white suit. Beside him, Changkyun was standing in a classic black tux.

“They look very nice," Kihyun said smiling. “Remember when Papa said he’d need your help with uncle Changkyun and uncle Jooheon’s wedding? They told me that they want you to wear a very nice suit too and bring the ring for them!

“Seriously?” The kid asked excitedly, suddenly forgetting the pencils. “When?”

"Oh," Kihyun said, scooping Jongwon into his arms. "It will take some time. But we need to choose your suit, right? And also, I want you to choose all the flowers in the venue."

“Really papa?” Jongwon’s eyes were shining. “I want blue flowers because blue is my favorite color!”

“Whatever you choose, dear.”

 

*

 

"Oh God, he's so cute," Yoongi says, taking off his jacket and sitting next to Jongwon who was quietly playing with Kihyun’s phone. Hyunwoo had to attend a late class on a Friday night and Kihyun ended meeting Yoongi by accident at their favorite local cafe.

Kihyun sits, caressing Jongwon's hair to get his attention. "Hey Jongwon, this is Yoongi, he's my friend. Say hello."

"Hi." The boy greeted, shyly as ever.

"Hi, big boy," Yoongi says cheerfully. He’s usually quiet and stoic, but when kids were involved, the picture was different. Kihyun was surprised, to say the least. "I'm Yoongi, but you can call me Suga. I used to work with your dad."

“Did he yell at you? Uncle Changkyun says papa yells a lot at work.” Jongwon asks, leaning his head on his hand. Yoongi laughs openly, elbowing Kihyun’s arm and agrees.

“Yeah, he yells a lot! Does he yell at you?”

“No, but he yells at dad when he arrives home late. Or when he doesn’t clean up the mess he does when he tries to cook.” Jongwon says and Kihyun rolls his eyes in disbelief. “Papa gets really angry when he’s on the phone too.”

“Yeah, your papa shouldn’t get angry like that.” Yoongi whispers, playing with Jongwon’s hair. “Did you know that your papa loves chocolate cake? Should we buy a piece for him?”

“Yeah!” Jongwon promptly agreed but then stopped on his tracks. “But I want chocolate cake too…”   

“Well, we’ll buy two pieces. Wait here and take care of you, papa, while I get the cake.” Yoongi said, winking and leaving the table to buy what he promised.

“Jongwon, remember that Dad and Papa said you’d start going to school?” Kihyun asked, waiting for Jongwon’s reaction. In those three adaptation months, Kihyun and Hyunwoo took shifts when it came to Jongwon. Even Jooheon - that had a very flexible schedule - helped them when they needed. However, both their schedules were busier than ever and a daycare was their best option. Not to mention that it was also essential for Jongwon’s social and mental development. It was about time for him to go to school anyways.

“Papa chose a really nice school near home. You’ll make a lot of friends there. And you’ll learn a lot of things too!”

“Dad and papa will be away from me?” Jongwon suddenly bit his lip, and Kihyun had learned that he always did that when he was about to cry.

“Hey baby, you don’t need to cry. It’s just while Papa and Dad are working. All the big boys go to school. Aren’t you a big boy?” Kihyun was now caressing Jongwon’s back. The kid had crawled on his lap and had buried his face in his father’s chest.

“Look, Yoongi is back with our cakes! Let’s ask him what he thinks about going to school?” He smiled, shaking the kid in his lap. Yoongi placed both pieces in front of them, and sit down next to them.

"I heard that you’re going to school,” Yoongi casually said, grabbing his sandwich. “Big boys go to school, behave properly and then learn to read and write. Aren’t you a big boy?”

Jongwon nodded shyly, hiding his face in Kihyun’s shirt and hugging his waist tightly.

“Big boys also get chocolate cake!” Yoongi poked his little ears, smiling. “You better eat now otherwise your papa will eat everything!”

 

*

 

"I swear I'm going crazy," Changkyun confesses while holding a Chinese porcelain vase in the air. Kihyun was taking measurements of it, taking notes on a notebook. "The wedding is in four months, I tried on almost twenty different suits and didn't buy one. I still don't have a DJ, I need to choose the flower palette, the décor for the reception, the menu for the buffet..."

"Kyun, calm down." Kihyun is all smiles. "I can help you with that. Cassie and Nate will help you too. Nate is great with décor and Cassie is amazing at choosing sophistication menus. Everything's gonna be just fine."

"Yeah, you keep saying that," He rolls his eyes and then places the vase on the counter. "Remember when I met you? You were going crazy over your own wedding. I had literally to step in so you could enjoy the party. I said I’d take care of everything and solved it all in a week."

Kihyun is still taking notes. "I remember. I had had a lot of assistants, but they were dumb and lazy. They didn’t have the aesthetic eye you had. You came at the right time, so that’s why I hired you afterward."

”I know," Changkyun continues, sighing. "I could use the help you offered. I need to sign the decoration contract and I don't know what kind of style I should choose."

Kihyun smiled. “As I said, Nate is excellent. I’ll tell him to show you some options.”

"What about me?" The guy asks, stopping by. He’s holding a gigantic flower arrangement and looks energetically.

"Daniel needs help. His wedding planning is making him go crazy." Kihyun explains and laughs. It’s weird calling Changkyun as Daniel, but ever since the younger moved to New York, they called him that. Changkyun said people couldn’t pronounce his Korean name correctly so he went by Daniel in high school because it was easier.

"Sure," Nate says and when a guy approaches him and asks if he needs to take the flowers somewhere, he accepts the help. "What kind of help?"

"With the décor style. There are too many options." Changkyun says.

Nate laughs at the sight of Changkyun lost with wedding décor when his job is dealing with wedding décors.

“I can sort some options for you. Is it a sit-down dinner in a ballroom? Knowing you and Jooheon, I'd say the ballroom. You may look modern but you’re old on the inside."

“How would you guess?” Changkyun laughs, half mocking. “I appreciate the help. Let me know when you’re done.”

“Alright,” Nate says and goes to work again, leaving Kihyun and Changkyun alone.

“Your wedding is gonna be a blast,” Kihyun ensures. “They’ll be talking about it for weeks, not gonna let that Minhyuk bitch shine when it’s the wedding of one of the most known names of wedding planners.”

 

*

 

Kihyun was at first reluctant to let Hoseok take care of Jongwon unsupervised. But it turned out that Hoseok if given credit and trust, was as great as a nanny as he was as a designer. Hoseok could entertain, feed properly and even put a kid to bed if given the chance. Jongwon adored Hoseok and the tales he told him until he fell asleep in his bed.

"Tell me when you pushed daddy in the pool," Jongwon asks, eyes grinning and wild. Jongwon and Hoseok are sitting side by side on the couch eating some fruit salad Hyunwoo had bought at a nearby coffee shop and the elder found in the fridge.

"Well, your dad’s nickname among our Korean friends was a robot," Hoseok says, putting his hand on Jongwon's shoulder. "He was very boring, to be honest, he almost never showed emotion, never got scared. Once we went to a horror house and he didn’t even flinch. I was so sick of failing at trying to scare him that once, when we were at the beach, he was sleeping near the pool and I just pushed him. Your dad was mad at me! But it was worth it.”

"That was mean."

"Nah, it was just a joke. Your dad was mad but he liked it too." Hoseok said, toying with Jongwon's hair.

"Can we watch TV?" Jongwon asked, crawling into Hoseok’s lap. "Or play games on your phone?"

Hoseok smiled mischievously. "Let's just borrow your daddy’s PlayStation.”

 

*

 

"I'm worried," Kihyun says once they leave Jongwon and Hoseok by themselves at the apartment. Hyunwoo and Kihyun are walking by foot to a fancy restaurant. It was Changkyun’s idea, meeting at a trendy place just to finally choose what was missing at his wedding party. “Hoseok is a kid as much as Jongwon is. They're gonna set the apartment on fire."

"Shh, just let them be," Hyunwoo says, searching for Kihyun’s hands and interlocking their fingers. "Hoseok is a grown man, everything will be fine. He said Hyungwon would help him after work. Let’s just focus on helping Kyun tonight."

"I don't know how Nate is dealing with our regulars and still making time for Kyun’s wedding.”

“Well, that only means you hired competent people.” Hyunwoo smiles, looking at his husband and pulling Kihyun closer to him. “Baby, I missed you so much today.” He says, leaving a lingering kiss on the younger’s lips.

“What was that?” Kihyun asks, astonished.

“I’m just very excited for Jooheonie’s and Kyun’s wedding. I remember when I proposed to you. I couldn’t sleep of nervousness.

"True," Kihyun laughs a little. "I remember you tossing and turning in bed. Sometimes you just went for a run, sometimes you’d poke me in the ribs until I woke up to talk.”

“Yeah, and sometimes we fucked,” Hyunwoo says blatantly, no flush coloring his cheeks like Kihyun is expecting.  

“Shut up.” Kihyun gets red and shoves the older playfully.

The two arrive at a modern and fancy building, glass and metal and mirrors all around. Changkyun and Jooheon are already at the table, drinking red wine. They sit down and a few minutes later a woman approaches them, presenting herself as Alison.

"Good night, I’m Nate’s girlfriend," she explains, tapping her long nails on the leather briefcase she’s holding. “He had a problem with his car so he couldn’t come, but I was actually up to date with everything. Since I’m also in the wedding business, he assigned me to be his savior.” she smiles sweetly, sitting down. “Hm, so who’s Jooheon and Daniel?" Alison asks, embarrassed because her pronunciation was a little off.

"I’m Jooheon and this is Daniel,” Jooheon says, extending his hand. The woman shakes hands with the couple and then turns back to her case. “Actually, his name is Changkyun but just go by Daniel, to be honest.”

"Alright, Nate told me that you’re kind of late. Only four months away, right? If it were anyone different I’d say that the deadline was impossible, but since it’s you, Nate will find a way. He said you both liked the classical cocktail, am I right?"

 

*

 

At first, both couples get a little uncomfortable by the presence of the unknown woman pointing and giving a series of options, but it turns out that she's lovely and it's a natural to whatever she's doing. In an only week, Alison dealt with everything, from the food menu to the decorations and entertainment. All the details were almost totally fixed for the wedding a month ahead.

"I thought it would be fun having a photo booth. It's a bit cliché nowadays but it's cute." Alison says while she shows Jooheon and Changkyun every detail. "The photo booth will be useful for two things: it will be used by the guests for fun, of course, but also as a guest book. Instead of writing down your vows, we'll record them on video. It's a lot easier than writing by hand. And the invitation cards are already in the graphics. The ones in black velvet and in aquamarine letters right? They will be sent in next week."

Changkyun is really satisfied with Alison’s work. It is refreshing to know that everything was taken care that well for them rather than the opposite.

"Sweet," Changkyun says, shaking hands with here. "Everything is perfect, really. I'm not trying to steal you from your current company, but Kihyun could really use your talents. You're really good."

Alison blushes. "Thanks, Mr. Lim, but only in my dreams. Mr. Son is the chief of the most famous and sought-after wedding agencies. I’m not on this level but I’m glad you liked it.”

"I'm grateful for your job," Changkyun said, smiling. "And I'm willing to pay for it. I know how exhausting it is.”

"Oh, no. Really, you don't need to." the woman said, shaking her head lightly, rejecting the payment. "I was just helping Nate. He receives more than enough for it.”

"If you won't accept my money, accept my invitation. You’re our guest," the man says. "I'd really appreciate your presence at our wedding. Also, I’ll be sending Kihyun a request to have you as an employee.”

 

*

 

The reception is stunning. The ballroom is perfectly elegant and sophisticated, mixed with a cozy atmosphere. It is decorated in a beautiful soft palette, black and aquamarine blue. Jooheon's white and silver suit fits him so, so well, that is turning him into a real live prince. Changkyun is not far behind, looking amazing in a classy tuxedo. His black hair is pulled up showing his forehead and exposing an incredible familiar piece of blue sapphire jewelry. Kihyun keeps looking at it and notices that it is one of Hyunwoo’s earrings. He had given that earpiece years ago, at their second anniversary together, and that’s when he realizes something borrowed, something blue and smiles for himself.

"Congratulations to you, lovebirds," Kihyun says, hugging both Changkyun and Jooheon. "Gotta admit it's weird being here, watching this scene, but I saw this coming. You two look really nice together."

"If that's your way to say that we're a pretty couple, then thank you, Kihyun." Changkyun smiles, really smiles, perfect white teeth showing, and Kihyun feels like he's genuinely the happiest he's ever been. "Thanks for the party, it was the nicest gift anyone ever gave to me."

"Oh, you're welcome."

Jooheon, who was standing quietly beside them, caresses his husband’s lower back lightly, hand stopping by his waist. His eyes land on the earring resting on his earlobe, touching the jewelry with the tip of his fingers.

"It's Hyunwoo’s," he says. "Blue and borrowed."

"The suit is the something new, right? So... Where's the old?" His husband asks, searching for an accessory.

"This." He points to a brooch attached to his dress. It is a beautiful, Victorian style brooch and certainly old. It is crescent-shaped, glittering deep, rose-cut diamonds and silver gold. "Hoseok let me use it today."

"It was my mom’s favorite and only jewelry," Hoseok said, joining the group. "Back in those days, we didn't have much money to spare. Mom saved money for years to buy one of those. She saw the rich mother’s wearing diamond earrings and necklaces and the brooch was the only thing she could afford." He said, holding an asleep Jongwon in his arms, his head leaned on Hyungwons shoulder. “She gave me it when I moved. She said it would be like a piece of her was always accompanying me.”

"That's sweet." Kihyun smiled, cuddling closer to Hyunwoo.

"Hey, we gotta greet the guests," Changkyun says, taking Jooheon's hand. "See you around."

"Okay," Kihyun answers, beckoning. "Hey baby, that got me thinking. Your mom would like to meet Jongwon, wouldn’t she? I know she always supported us and she was happy with the adoption. We should invite your parents to spend the holidays at home."

“Yeah, my mom will love to pamper Jongwon…” Hyunwoo smiled. “Her dream was having a grandchild.”

"Do you miss them? South Korea, your friends, the dance studio..."

"Wouldn't go back even if I could," Hyunwoo says and his voice tone and expression are totally serious. "What I have here, you, Jongwon, our friends and my job… This is so much more than I'd ever had back in Korea. I miss there, yeah. God, I miss Korea and my parents, but I love you so much more. We both know that this, being married and adopting Jongwon, would never be possible back home." Hyunwoo caresses Kihyun's jaw lightly and the man lets out a humming sound. "Wouldn't change anything in my life to go back. I'm exactly where I want to be."

"At Jooheon's and Changkyun's wedding? I'd rather be in our bed right now, with you pinning me down." Kihyun jokes and that's so Kihyun, joking about serious conversations and Hyunwoo doesn't even get angry anymore because that's just how Kihyun works.

"You're unbelievable," Hyunwoo says rolling his eyes and checking Jongwon. The boy is now heavily asleep, not even flinching to the loud music and talking. His breathing is slow and calm as he supported his head on the table with both arms.

Kihyun pulls two chairs together, improvising a makeshift bed and then takes off his suit, folding it in four until it's fluffy enough to fake a pillow for Jongwon. He takes Jongwon from the chair and places him there, caressing his face and his hair. They keep beside Jongwon for a couple of minutes to be sure he is comfortable and won't wake up startled alone in a crowded and loud place. After some minutes, they leave the boy sleeping alone because they know he's very tired due to hours of fun with Hoseok and Hyungwon.

Kihyun puts his arms around Hyunwoo's neck and grins, getting too close shamelessly. "Hey, now that Jongwon's sleeping, could you give me a proper kiss? I've been dying to kiss you since I first saw you in this suit. You look so hot in it."

"Don’t you think this suit would look even hotter thrown on our bedroom floor?" Hyunwoo whispers mischievously and bites Kihyun's earlobe. He gives Kihyun's neck some open-mouthed kisses and nuzzles the area until the smaller man shivers and squeezes Hyunwoo's shoulders in surprise. "Baby, I love you. Don't ever think I'd like to go back to Korea. Here, with you and Jongwon, I'm building a home."


End file.
